fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Red
Delta Red is an elite counter-terrorist unit from the Street Fighter franchise. It is a Specials Ops unit of the United Kingdom's Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). Overview Delta Red is only given a passing mention in some of the Street Fighter games and is only explored more in-depth in the comic book series by UDON. Delta Red is active in a wide range of fields, including searching for criminals on a global scale, protecting VIPs, maintaining security, and reconnaissance. Only the most elite of soldiers are selected to join Delta Red, and each team is made up of four to five members. Personnel includes about 3500 people. Most notably, Delta Red has been involved with investigating the criminal organization Shadaloo. Not only have they interfered with many of Shadaloo's operations worldwide, but have even employed former Shadaloo agents into their ranks. Known Members * Keith Wolfman - Leader of a particular Delta Red unit holding the rank of Colonel. He cares greatly about the members of his unit, viewing them as family. He specializes in fighting using tonfas and rods. The left side of his face was scarred after a fight against the Shadaloo assassin Vega. * Cammy White - Cammy was a former Shadaloo agent until breaking free of her programming and turning on M. Bison. Bison defeated her in combat and discarded her, but Cammy would later wake up outside of a British embassy where she was found by Colonel Wolfman. Since then, Cammy has made a new life for herself among Delta Red and has put her exceptional combat abilities to use fighting against Shadaloo and other terrorist groups. * Lita Luwanda - A member of Wolfman's unit who specialises in using knives and other bladed weapons. She is hot-tempered and foul-mouthed, but regards her teammates as her family. * Matthew McCoy - A heavily-built man who serves as the heavy weapons expert of Wolfman's team. He has been cybernetically modified, sporting an artificial eyepiece, earpiece and right arm. How and why he came by these enhancements is unknown. Though his stature is intimidating to some, McCoy is very gentle and caring and is also an expert chef. * George Ginzu - The youngest member of Wolfman's team, Ginzu is a master computer hacker and tech expert. He also acts as the team's morale officer when his comrades bicker amongst themselves. He is always accompanied by Oracle, a small, amorphous blob of slime with one eye. It is not known what exactly Oracle is; some speculate that it might be some kind of robot that Ginzu created while others believe it to be some sort of alien. * Hanna Ackerson - A non-combatant, Lt. Ackerman acts as Wolfman's strategist and liason with Delta Red's HQ. She loves animals and keeps six cats at home. Though usually bright and cheerful, she has a ferocious mean streak when she is angered. * Juni - Another former member of M. Bison's brainwashed Dolls, Juni was defeated in battle against the S.I.N. agent Juri Han. She attempted to capture Juni, but the Doll was rescued by Cammy. Juni suffered from amnesia, but Cammy helped her to recover her strength and begin a new life outside of Shadaloo. She is currently training to be a new member of Delta Red. Category:United Kingdom Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:Paramilitary Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Street Fighter